


Wanheda bargains with Bloodrena

by Ncredible



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Mentions of Lexa - Freeform, Multi, Post 5x04, Reunion, bargining, brief Echo cameo, madi cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Clarke and Octavia have their first real conversation since the bunker was liberated. Both are focusing on getting the valley back, but Clarke tries to talk to Octavia about her methods.





	Wanheda bargains with Bloodrena

**Author's Note:**

> So this would take place right after 5x04. 
> 
> My take on how I think Clarke is viewing some of the choices Octavia made.

“Clarke, Bloodrena would like a word.” Indra says, it may have been phrased as a question but I have a feeling no one refuses an audience with Bloodrena nowadays.

I get to my feet, but a tug on my arm has me turning back to see Madi having grabbed my arm, “Can I go with you?”

I look over at Indra trying to convey a minute alone and she grants by turning her back to me and the group that spent time in space.

I lean back over to look Madi in the eye, “not right now. Okay, stay with Bellamy.”

“But Clarke....”

“Madi, please?” I beg her.

“Okay.” Madi says sadly and sits back down by Harper, whom she seems to have taking a liking too.

“Echo,” I call and nod my head a little to get her to come where the others can’t hear.

“What is it Clarke?” Echo asks when we are away from Bellamy, Madi and the others.

“I have a favor to ask. I realize you and I didn’t always see eye to eye, but...” I begin but Echo cuts me off.

“You saved us, I’ll do what I can.” Echo tells me simply.

“I want to keep Madi safe and reuniting with everyone in the bunker... it might be harder than I imagined. But if something were to happen just promise me you’ll keep Madi away from the flamekeepers that are left. From what I know from what Lexa told... it’s just not a fate I want for Madi.”

“I’ll do what I can, but why ask me?”

“I think you would be able to hold them off, better than Bellamy and the others.” I tell her honestly.

“I’ll begin thinking of a possible exit,” Echo tells me.

“Thank you, Echo. Really.”

I walk towards Indra and despite never having heard more than a few sentences at a time from Indra I know she heard me. I can’t worry about what may or may not happen because of this. I plunge forward.

While we walk towards Octavia’s tent Indra speaks up, “The child seems well cared for.”

I stop and look at Indra, “I won’t let anyone take her from me, Indra.”

“You misunderstand me,” Indra says also stopping, “you have cared for her all alone. It’s not an easy thing to do.”

“It worked itself out. We were happy.” I tell her.

“The focus of the people does not rely on the color of a persons blood anymore, but their strength in the Pit.”

“Perhaps for the masses, but can you honestly tell me that a natural born Natilda who survived on the ground really won’t peak a flamekeepers interest despite her strength?”

Indra looks at me, “What would your desire for your child be?”

That stops me. I love Madi and she is mine family every bit as much as Mom is, but hearing someone else call Madi, mine, stops me. For the first time I think the words I have a daughter. I never thought it would be a possibility after the Sky Box, but I have a daughter.

“A better tomorrow than I have. I failed to keep her from spilling blood in an effort to survive, but I will die before I allow her to kill for sport.” I tell Indra.

Indra stares at me for a long moment, “I hope you and Bellamy will be able to weather the coming storm. All of us might depend on it.”

“Bellamy and me?” I ask. I had never thought Indra was particularly fond of me or Bellamy. I thought she dealt with me because of Lexa and Bellamy because of Octavia.

“I hope that you can show Bloodrena more than a blade.” Indra says cryptically and begins walking towards Octavia’s tent again as if we had not spoken and leaving me with no choice but to follow.

“Clarke.” Octavia says upon my entering her tent, “it’s good to see you.”

“I’m glad you’re still alive, Octavia.” I say finding that I mean despite not being comfortable about what must have happened for the once shiny bunker to be covered in dried blood.

“You will refer to Bloodrena as such,” Gaia demands.

“Leave it, Gaia.” Octavia says and Gaia immediately stops talking. I’m strangely reminded of my first encounter with Indra watching Gaia. Least she hasn’t gotten in my face yet, threatening to kill me. “Bellamy said you you didn’t go back to space with them, how come?”

“A satellite needed to be positioned and I didn’t make it back in time to be on the rocket,” I tell her simply. It’s true, but this simplified story leaves a lot out.

“How did you survive?” asks Gaia.

“The nightblood solution worked, we just didn’t know it in time.” I tell them.

“That means the young girl with you...” Gaia says trailing off putting two and two together.

“Don’t go there,” I tell her dangerously.

“If the child is a natural....” Gaia begins but I quickly cut her off.

“I said don’t go there.” I repeat.

“Gaia, leave us,” Octavia says seeing the tension between Gaia and I raising.

I wait for Gaia to exit before I speak again, “I don’t know what’s been going on in that bunker. I guess and piece together from what little I’ve heard. But I may not know how committed Gaia or the Flamekeepers that remain are to nightblood in general, but if any of them go for Madi, it will be the last thing they do.”

“You dare order me about?” Octavia demands raising from her seat to stand in front of me.

“You don’t scare me Octavia, and I don’t answer to you. My concern is to get my home back for Madi and myself. You have to the army to accomplish that. We get the valley and your people, those who were in space and Madi and I can share the valley peacefully.”

“Did you have a plan in mind?” Octavia asks sitting back down.

“First, I want your word a few things.”

“I won’t pardon Kane,” Octavia says anticipating one of my conditions.

I plunge on regardless, “I’m not asking for a pardon, but a tiny piece of land and access to the stream for him, my mom and Echo. Just enough to survive. Think it of it as somewhere to send those you banish that doesn’t end in their death. They stay there and never come back.”

“I’m listening.” Octavia says. Maybe there is something of the old Octavia is in there.

“I also want the flamekeepers to keep their distance from Madi, is she chooses to become a warrior I can’t stop her, but I want it to be her choice.”

“Everyone is expected to do their part,” Octavia says.

“I said keep the Flamekeepers away. I can’t keep her out of the fight no matter how much I want to.” I tell her, “Madi and I know that valley better than anyone. The only way we take the valley from them is together.”

“Anything else,” Octavia snarls.

“Keep your fighting pits away from Madi.” I tell her. The last few nights people from the bunker had gathered and fought to the death. Luckily Madi hadn’t seem to notice the crowd too much.

“We invite death in and honor it.” Octavia says automatically as if reading it from somewhere.

“Maybe on a battlefield. Maybe even while killing rule breakers, but Octavia, that fight last night looked more like it was for entertainment than punishment.” I say disgusted.

“You don’t know what is was like down there,” Octavia says.

“No, I don’t. Truthfully the last six years was the most peace I had felt in a long time.”

“And you left us down there.” Octavia accuses.

“I dug for days after Primfaya had passed. But the tower collapsed on top of the door. I dug for days banging on any surface I could find trying to be heard. I dug until the rumple nearly collapsed on me and I was almost out of rations I found in the lab. I dug once year, but I couldn’t get in.” I tell her.

“When?” Indra asks. I jump slightly I forgot she was behind me. She is always so quiet when she stands guard.

“A month or so after Primfaya,” I turn and answer not sure why they care.

Octavia leans back in her chair, “we heard you.”

“You...what?” Sure I hadn’t heard that correctly.

“It was how we learned that we were trapped down there,” Octavia says.

“Even if you thought you were gonna die down there how did that put become for sport?” I demand.

“Only enemies of Wonkru found themselves in the pit.” Octavia says.

“Yea? Is that what you tell yourself presiding over a fight club to the death with cheering fans all around?” I shot back.

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” Octavia sneers.

“I know that the Octavia Blake I knew before Primfaya never would have been okay with this.”

Octavia rises again and before I know it she has a knife to my throat, “you lived in peace while we coward in the dark. Now you want to judge how we handled the hopelessness of never seeing the ground again.”

I look Octavia in the eye, “I told you, you don’t scare me. Neither does Bloodrena, you have to prove something fine, prove that the Octavia Blake I knew is gone. Because that girl would never have approved of this.”

Octavia pushes me backwards, but I keep my footing and square back up like Lexa taught me, long ago.

“You don’t know what your talking about,” Octavia says.

“Yea? Where was the Octavia Blake who refused to talk to me after I let Mount Weather drop a bomb on TonDC?” I demand and the wince slightly when I hear Indra shuffle behind me. After I convinced Lexa to let Octavia live I never said a word about that bomb out loud ever again.

“She grew up.” Octavia tells me.

“Maybe, or maybe somewhere along the way you went from just to easy. And in doing so 386 people are now dead. The bunker is stained in red.”

“You think leading is easy?” Octavia demands.

“You think leading is standing to judge a gladiator death match?” I fire back then I take a breath and say “this debate will not take the valley.”

“No, it won’t.” Octavia agrees.

“You have an army at your command that could take Dioyious men,” I concede.

“You and the girl know the terrain,” Octavia acknowledges.

“We take back the valley and then we decide how to split it, because I won’t be apart of Wonkru if you rule by fighting pits.”

“I agree to order Gaia and the other flamekeepers away from the child. It’s on you to keep her from the pits if you don’t like it. For the war, I will allow Echo to join our ranks, but at the first sign of disloyalty to Wonkru, she will find herself in the arena. No harm will come to your mother, but I haven’t decided on Kane’s fate yet.” Octavia says leaving no room for argument.

I drop the negations for now because honestly, I was expecting more pushback and just say, “we have a war to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Comments and Kudos keep me typing. 
> 
> I think Clarke will be that eventually gets Octavia to look at what she has done just because I think while Bellamy will be horrified by what the bunker has done he's always gonna have Octavia's back. 
> 
> I am beyond excited to see Clarke and Octavia go toe to toe for leadership this year, because while Clarke rarely seems to hold any official title she is always in basically in charge.


End file.
